


Candy Canes

by iloveitblue



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, prephlint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where there is abundance of candy canes and coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Canes

Phil woke up early that morning not really expecting for it to be any different from all the others. It was just another day in the life of one Phillip J. Coulson. If said life happened to involve monsters and stopping city-wide panic and destruction on a daily basis, well…

These past week though, As Christmas neared the evident threat to the city and super villain activities have dwindled to its lowest all year. Of course, Phil was aware that that didn’t warrant a neglect of their job because anyone could strike at any moment and the silence of evil was quite unsettling for Phil’s nerves.

Nonetheless, he took out the pot of coffee, poured himself a mug and the rest into a tumbler, expecting this day to go as well as his other days.

Little did he know that a certain archer was-

"Come down from the vents Clint."

Clint grinned from ear to ear before he shimmied his way down the grate just above the counter. He landed with a small thump and quickly got off of the surface and reached out for the extended mug in Phil’s hand.

Phil enjoyed the smell of the coffee before taking a sip from the tumbler. “So, what were you doing narrating my life?” 

"Can’t I narrate people’s lives without the constant threat of being suspected of something?" Clint answered with a question, drinking from the mug as well, it was good coffee. Less bitter than the one Stark has in the communal kitchen, and a lot creamier.

Phil hummed innocently, his back resting on the ledge of his counter. “Natasha kicked you out of her room didn’t she?”

"Yes." 

Phil chuckled and it was easily the best sound Clint’s heard all week.

Although he shouldn’t really be surprised anymore. Not when most of everything Clint thought was best involved Phil in some way or the other. Clint’s favorite sight is when Phil smiles and his eyes do that crinkly thing so that you know he’s not smiling out of politeness. Clint’s favorite smell is the coffee Phil makes everyday - fresh from the pot. Clint’s favorite time is 1500-1530 because that’s when Phil takes his break and has Phil’s undivided attention. Clint’s favorite food is still pizza though.

He was royally fucked and he didn’t even care. Yeah, that was going to be a problem.

"Oh yeah, I got you something." Phil said, placing his tumbler down on the counter and moving towards the pantry. He took out a bunch of candy canes - there were at least 15 in that bunch alone and handed them to Clint. "I remembered how you told me you needed the sugar rush just after lunch time. So I thought, Why not. Besides, ‘tis the season right?" Phil smiled at him again.

Clint stared down at the bunch of candy canes and laughed. “Phil, that conversation was over a year ago.”

Phil shrugged and went back to his coffee. “Still valid though. You get sluggish and all sleepy after you eat lunch. Like a kid.”

Clint resisted to pout and leered at Phil instead. Like the mature adult that he was.

Clint’s favorite food is pizza but he guessed he could be persuaded to change it to candy canes.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/105740246901/on-the-eighth-day-of-christmas-anna-gave-to-me)


End file.
